Slapstick
by KibasTenshi
Summary: A series of DRABBLES based around Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters that I use.

Saturdays

The spirit detectives gathered around at Genki's temple, chatting softly with one another. Yukina walked around, holding a tray as she offered everyone for a cup of tea. It had become a daily thing.

Every Saturday, the reikai tentai would go to Genki's temple.

Every Saturday, they would share a story about themselves. Something funny.

Today, they had a special guest.

Yusuke had brought his cousin, Kagome Higurashi.

She was…different from the human girls in this era. She was knowledgeable of demons. She had power. She had innocent yet she had fire. She fit in well with the group and they loved her to bits.

Today was Saturday and it was her turn.

Kagome's cheeks stained pink as she looked around the room. Everyone was sitting down in a half circle, sitting their choice of beverage as they shot Kagome sly smiles. They could only wonder what story she would tell them today.

She clasped her hands together and wringed her fingers. Though she loved hanging with them, she hated it when it was her turn to tell a story. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"When I was little…I thought sex was just kissing while you were naked." That piqued everyone's interest. Cups were lowered and the soft whispers stopped as all eyes landed on the Shikon Miko.

Yusuke smirked and tried his best to hold back his laughter.

Kagome threw a sharp glare at him before continuing. "Well, one time I had got out of the shower and I kissed my cat, Buyo on the head."

The blush on her cheeks got darker as everyone was starting to get the gist of the story. Kurama covered his mouth with his hand; he tried to hide his amused smile. Kagome was just too cute for words. Hiei never attempted to hide his smirk as he was amused at the antics the onna pulled as a child. Yukina looked around, she still didn't catch on to what the joke was as she held the hand to an equally confused Kuwabara.

Kagome closed her eyes.

"I remembered that I was naked and ran downstairs crying. I started saying that I had sex with the cat. You should've seen my mom's face."

She buried her face within the palms of her hands. A soft groan escaped her lips as she tried to drown out the laughter of the group around her.

Today was Saturday. On Saturday's they told embarrassing stories about themselves.

A least next week, it wouldn't be her turn.

* * *

Just little knee-slapping drabbles that I write to pass time and entertain you all while I work on the upcoming chapters of stories. Thank you for being supportive fans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters that I use.

**Author's note: **For those of you who are reading Love Bites, I am not done with the story as some of you might think. I have just been on a hiatus due to my busy schedule with school and full time work. Here's something to entertain you while I try to figure out how to continue that story. Thank you!

* * *

School days

Cerulean eyes scanned the classroom, a small smile making its way to her lips. Kagome had always loved children and thus why she had chose to become a teacher. Today, she wanted to teach her students about manners. Something that she noticed was sorely lacking in the world today.

In front of the class, she comfortable sat on the edge of her desk. Curious eyes landed on their teacher as she cleared her throat.

"Students, if you were on a date, having supper with a nice young lady, how would you tell her that you have to go to the bathroom?" This question was targeted towards the boys of the class.

She held back a giggle as hands started to shoot up in the air, waving in excitement.

"Kouga?" Kagome watched as his cobalt eyes shined with happiness.

"Just a minute, I have to go pee." A fang poked over his lower lip, his chest puffing with pride as he replied.

Kagome tilted her head and let out a soft sigh as the class broke out in giggles. Shaking her head, she looked at the class.

"Class that would be rude and impolite." The students nodded their head in understanding.

Looking at the raised hands, she picked another student.

"What about you Shippo? How would you say it?"

Shippo stayed silent for a minute, his eyes glazed over as he started thinking.

"I am sorry, but I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Though it was an improvement, it still wasn't what she was looking for. "That's better, but its still not very nice to say the word bathroom at the dinner table. And you Inuyasha, are you able to show us good manners?"

Inuyasha growled softly before standing up. Crossing his arms, he grinned at the teacher before him.

"I would say, darling, may I please be excused for a moment? I have to shake hands with a very dear friend of mine, who I hope you'll get to meet after supper." Kagome gasped, a soft 'oh my' escaping from her lips as she watched Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter.

She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. "That has earned you a weeks worth of detention and a trip to the principal's office."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha proudly strutted out of the room as she covered her face with her palm and shook her head.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
